


HT100 Challenge 25 – Mr. Sandman: In the Shadow

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #25 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 25 – Mr. Sandman: In the Shadow

"Sister Pete."

She stared into the dark corridor, her back to him. "Chris, what do you want?"

"Nothing, Sister."

"I won’t fall for your lies. You can’t be trusted. What do you want?"

"I’m just standing in your aura. Nothing left to want."

His voice sounded desolate. She didn’t want to look at him, but she couldn’t resist. 

He smiled at her, no light reaching his eyes. Something was very wrong. "Chris, are you ill?"

"No sickness can touch me."

His wrists wept blood; his eyes were dead.

Sister Pete woke clutching her sheets, her conscience pounding in the darkness.


End file.
